


Fall With Me

by szm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very AU, but I can't tell you why.</p><p>Honestly I worry about my brain somedays, but the idea wouldn't go away until I'd written it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall With Me

“You should jump,” said Moriarty gleefully.

“Why would I do that?” asked Sherlock 

“Because, no one _likes_ you. You are a big stupid _baby_!” hissed Moriarty hooking an arm round the bar and hanging further out. “If you do it, I’ll do it after.”

“I’m not stupid!” shouted Sherlock hotly. He pulled himself together. “You’re just trying to get me to jump. Then you won’t.”

“Fine,” said Moriarty smiling like he’d won something. “I’ll go first.”

Sherlock shook his head, peering down and trying not to feel sick.

“Baby,” scoffed Moriarty.

“Not!” said Sherlock with a pout. “We’ll do it together.”

Moriarty looked blissful at that. They climbed the last few rungs to the very top. Moriarty caught hold of Sherlock’s hand and squeezed just a little too hard…

“Jim!” “Sherlock!”

The two men shouted at the same time from opposite sides of the playground and both began rushing over to the climbing frame the two six year olds had clambered up. Moriarty rolled his eyes and let go of Sherlock’s hand, he started to climb down. Sherlock immediately gripped the bar with his free hand. Now his was on his own it seemed a lot higher up, he looked down and the ground swam in front of him. He quickly screwed his eyes up as tight as he could.

Moriarty leapt from halfway down the frame into one of the men’s arms.

“Jim! You scared me half to death,” said the man wrapping the little boy up in his arms then standing him safely on the ground. 

“Daaaad!” the boy wailed. “My name is _Moriarty_.”

“Course it is,” chuckled the man. “Wasn’t it Richard last week?”

“Richard was stupid,” said Moriarty with a sniff.

The other man had arrived and was climbing up to help Sherlock down.

“Sherlock? Can you climb down?” he asked gently.

Sherlock shook his head. 

“That’s okay, can you open your eyes for me?”

Sherlock managed to get his eyes open to see his Dad looking back.

“There you go, how about you hang onto me and I’ll carry you down, ‘kay?”

Sherlock managed to let go long enough to wrap his arms round his Dad’s neck. They climbed down together. Sherlock buried his face in his Dad’s neck so he didn’t have to see the horrible moving ground. 

When they got to the bottom Moriarty and his Dad were there. “I’m sorry,” said the man. “That was probably Jim’s idea. He’s a bit of a handful, you know boys. I’m Sebastian Moran, we moved in to the area last week.”

“John Watson,” said John. “This is Sherlock, who knows he’s not supposed to climb on the big climbing frame unless me or his brother are here. Don’t you Sherlock?”

Sherlock nodded unhappily. “Are you cross?”

“No, I’m not cross,” said John rubbing Sherlock’s back. “I just want to make sure you’re safe. What would happen if you fell and cracked your head open, eh?”

Sherlock chuckled. “My brains would fall out of the floor!” he announced happily.

John smiled back. “Yep, yuck!” He turned back to the other man. “Well nice to meet you, sorry but we have to go pick my eldest up from his friends.

“Yuck, Mycroft!” said Sherlock pulling a face.

“Be nice to your brother,” responded John without seeming to think about it. “Say goodbye to Jim.”

“IT’S MORIARTY!!” shouted the small boy stamping his feet.

“Come on Moriarty,” said his Dad firmly. “Time for a nap.” He waved to John and led his son away. 

John carried Sherlock to the car. 

“Can we leave Mycroft at Anthea’s,” Sherlock asked.

“Not if you want to go to Mrs Hudson’s sweet shop on the way home,” replied John.

Sherlock gave the proposition careful thought. Mrs Hudson had made a chocolate skull last Halloween and was therefore a hero to Sherlock. Still, _Mycroft_. “Okay, let’s go and get Mycroft,” he said finally.

“Glad you agree,” chuckled John.


End file.
